<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i’ll do it all again for you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761467">and i’ll do it all again for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. She went from being the person that he looked forward to seeing everyday to being someone that couldn’t stand the sight of him.</p><p>—<br/>or in where ricky confronts his feelings for gina after learning that she was staying at east high. (season 2 compliance but mostly speculation ofc.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i’ll do it all again for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven’t written for rina in sooo long but this idea popped up in my head and i couldn’t get rid of it so i decided to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood in the corner, red cup filled with fruit punch was perched in his hand forgotten and untouched. Around him, the loud clamors of conversations and the low hymn of Christmas music filled throughout the room. His eyes wandered around the loitered living room, in search, looking specifically for <em>her</em>. His teeth worried his bottom lip, defeat throngs throughout him when she doesn’t come into his sight. <br/>
<br/>
He hadn’t intended on attending the Caswell’s Christmas Eve party, the last time he was in attendance of a Caswell holiday party, the night concluded treacherously with him losing the one person that he managed to find solace in amid the home troubles that he had been facing.</p><p>But Nini was persistent, practically begged for him to join her tonight. He wanted to oppose and refute her suggestion of them coming tonight, but he knew that if he had it would only result in her question why he didn’t want to come. And Ricky didn’t have the energy to argue with her tonight over her redundant accusations and assumptions. </p><p>Truthfully, his apprehension about attending was because of Gina. It’s not that he didn’t want to see her (he’s seen her vaguely around school, every so often bypassing each other in the halls), it’s just that everything between them now was...<em>different</em>. </p><p>He knows that it’s primarily his fault; he’d inadvertently pushed her away after the reconciling with Nini the night of the musical. Ever since that night, Gina’s been distant towards him: giving him brief smiles whenever she sees him, she blatantly avoids sitting next to him or anywhere in his vicinity whenever they’re in rehearsals, and she doesn’t speak more than a few words to him. </p><p>He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. She went from being the person that he looked forward to seeing everyday to being someone that couldn’t stand the sight of him.</p><p>He deserves it. He pushed her away after he chose Nini. But losing Gina hurt in more ways imaginable. He felt this guilt gnawing at him, this unbridled emptiness. </p><p>He initially thought that being back with Nini would dissolve all of the developing feelings that he had for Gina. She left and he thought that she was never coming back again so he went back to the person that felt safe. He feels guilty for this admittance of knowing that he only reconciled with Nini because she was the safe option and because Gina was no longer there. </p><p>But it was how he felt. </p><p>When she came back that night of the musical, he was overwrought with a plethora of feelings––mostly confusion. She told him that she was only here for one night. So he ran back to Nini.</p><p>Then suddenly after break he sees her in the hallway, walking with E.J. and Ashlyn (he soon learned that she was staying with the Caswell’s per her mother’s permission.) </p><p>Everything changed again and he didn’t know what to think. He spent the first few days avoiding Gina because he didn’t want her to have to see him and Nini together. It wasn’t until one day she found him after fourth period, lounging in a corner seat of the library. <br/>
<br/>
His heart was beating erratically against his chest as he sat there watching her approach him. </p><p>“Ash’s having a movie night at her place. She wanted me to ask if you wanted to come,” She said, so casually, “And Nini too.” He gauged her reaction after hearing her say Nini’s name but she doesn’t react––she just stands there waiting for his answer. </p><p>“Uh, sure. Yeah, we’ll be there.” He had said, to which she only nodded before turning around to leave. </p><p>He chided himself for foolishly blundering the one good thing that he had. There was so much that he wanted to say to Gina, but didn’t know how to express properly in words. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, missed the text messages she would send him of DIY videos on YouTube, missed going to the skatepark together after school, watching her fall and blush furiously in chagrin when he would innocently tease her. </p><p>He missed their talks, the deep important conversations they had. He missed her laugh and the way she would cover her mouth to stifle her giggles whenever he made a corny joke or did something silly just to amuse her.</p><p>He missed <em>her</em>. So much that it was paining him. </p><p>He tries so hard with Nini, to find that happiness like he felt whenever he was around Gina but it wasn’t there. What he felt for her couldn’t be reciprocated. </p><p>He tries (but futile in his attempts) to hide the jealousy that enrages him whenever he sees Gina walking down the halls with Rico, or them sitting next to each other at lunch. But a frown always mares his face at the sight of them and an ill feeling settles within his stomach. </p><p>The worst part about it all? It doesn’t even seem as if Gina misses him. She just continues with her day, smiling, laughing like she doesn’t even remember what they had at all. </p><p>Was what they had so insignificant to her that she could proceed onward without even acknowledging his presence? </p><p>When they arrived earlier today, she greeted him with a faint smile and pulled him in for a quick hug. It’s been so long since they touched that he nearly forgot how she always smelled of her favorite citrusy fragrance perfume, and how her billowy curls always tickled against his cheek whenever they embraced. </p><p>He feels a sense of loss when she immediately retracts away from the hug.</p><p>That feeling of sadness is replaced by one of envy and harboring jealousy when he sees the way she hugs Rico when he finally makes his arrival: her smile is wide and bright unlike the one she greeted him with, her arms wrap tightly around his body, engulfing into their tightened embrace. </p><p>His heart drops to his knees, shattering into a million tiny pieces when she stands on the tip of her toes and kisses Rico on the cheek. His jaw clenches in recoil and has to divert his gaze away to save himself from further heartbreak. <br/>
<br/>
The night had gone on with people singing along to Christmas carols, munching down on the holiday desserts and overall enjoying themselves: everyone but Ricky, of course who spent majority of the night in a somber mood, sulking miserably in the corner like a petulant child. </p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to see Gina, talk to her. </p><p>He takes a swig of his drink before sitting the cup down somewhere on the countertop. He weaves his way through the crowd of people that loitered around in the room as he makes his way towards Ashlyn.</p><p>“Hey,” He greets, resting a hand on her forearm to grasp her attention. He leans forward, close enough so that she could hear him over the music and loud talking. “Do you know where Gina went?”</p><p>From the look of trepidation that weens her countenance, he knows that she’s inwardly wondering why he’s asking about Gina and not his girlfriend who he hasn’t talked to for half of the night. She was off in the living room, squished on the couch between Seb and Carlos while they played board games, while he was off in a secluded area. </p><p>But whatever apprehensions she has, Ashlyn upheave any indications or further prod Ricky, instead she points up towards the staircase. </p><p>“She’s in her room. Third door on the right.” He thanks her before sauntering off up the stairs. </p><p>Ricky’s hands moisten with a nervous sweat as he proceeded through the halls of the Caswell house. He had no idea of how Gina would react one she saw him or if she even wanted to speak to him.</p><p>What if she slammed the door in his face and told him to go away? He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle it if she did. </p><p>His nerves were unsettled as he finally reached her bedroom. He exhaled a shaky breath, wiping his sweaty hands on the fabric of his jeans. Bringing his hand up mid-air, he rapts a gentle knock against the door then took a step back and waited for her to answer. </p><p>His nerves became more erratic when a few minutes went by and she hadn’t answered. He knocks again, louder this time and waited. </p><p>When she had yet to respond again, Ricky stood there contemplating his options. He didn’t want to enter inside of her bedroom without permission but he needed to talk to her. He knocked again, calling out a “Gina?” as he slowly pushed the door open. </p><p>He stepped inside of the bedroom as he pushed the door open further. He feels a smile settling on his lips as he glances around the decorated room. It was perfectly styled in Gina’s touch: simple but still voguish and stylistic. She had pictures of her and her mother framed at her bedside on top of the nightstand. </p><p>His smile widens when he walks over to her vanity mirror to see her mirage of pictures taped onto the mirror, mostly of her when she was younger. He leaned down and spectated at a picture of a young Gina smiling widely, one tooth missing in the front, as she was clad in her pink ballerina leotard and tutu. <br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing in here?” Ricky jumped up slightly startled by Gina’s appearance as she entered inside of her bedroom coming from the outside balcony. She stood athwart from him, one hand wrapped around the door knob of the balcony door while her cellphone rested in the other. </p><p>Her eyebrows arched upward in a confused furrowing frown as she looked at him pointedly. </p><p>Ricky clears his throat, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he slides his hands inside the front of his pockets. “Ashlyn told me you were up here. I uh, I knocked but you weren’t answering.” He explained. </p><p>“Yeah, I was outside talking to my mom. It was loud in here, I just went out there for some privacy and quietness.” She mutters, closing the balcony door and locking it behind her.</p><p>When she turns back around to face Ricky, she folds her arms akimbo underneath her chest. Her eyes wander downward to the taupe colored carpet of her bedroom floor. </p><p>“So...what did you want?”</p><p>Reaching inside of his hoodie pocket, Ricky pulls out a small black velvet box. He extends it towards Gina who looks up at him with wide eyes. “I wanted to give you this.” </p><p>“Ricky...” She shakes her head, but he stepped forward and placed it in her hand urging her to open it. </p><p>“Please, for me?” </p><p>Gina sighs as she conceded. She flicks her eyes up at him hesitantly before slowly prying open the box. She gasps softly when she opens it to see a gold tennis bracelet with ballerina shoes dangling from each of the anglets. </p><p>Ricky had purchased the gift for her a few weeks ago. He saw it one day while he was at the mall with Big Red and immediately thought of Gina. </p><p>The gift was beautiful, possibly one of the nicest things anyone has ever gotten her. But one question couldn’t quit nagging at her. </p><p>“Why did you buy me this?” She catechizes, the frown returning on her lips. It’s not that she didn’t like it or wasn’t appreciative of it. She loved it. But she didn’t think it was appropriate for him to be buying her gifts while he has a girlfriend. </p><p>Ricky seemed taken aback by her question. “I wanted to get you something nice. I thought that you would like it.” <br/>
<br/>
“I <em>do</em> like it, Ricky.” She sighs. “But-” She begins to object, but is immediately interrupted by Ricky. </p><p>“No, Gina, please don’t. I don’t want the gift back. It’s for you. I bought it for you.” Something about the desperation that’s lilting in his voice, how his eyes flicker with a sullen look hidden in them makes Gina’s heart hurt but she doesn’t say anything. Instead she murmurs a quiet thank you. </p><p>“I know things between us have been weird lately,” Ricky states, his sudden talking causes Gina to look up at him again. “And I know that it’s mostly my fault. But I just-” He shakes his head, chuckling wryly in frustration. “It’s hard, Gina. Not talking to you, not being around you anymore. It’s killing me. I’m trying so hard to be happy with Nini and I know that I should be, but I’m not. It’s not the same. She’s not you. And I-I know that it’s a terrible thing to say and that I’m ambushing all of this on you but I need you to know how I feel, how <em>you</em> make me feel.” </p><p>Her silence prompts him to continue talking. </p><p>“I went through the worst thing last year with my parents’ divorce, that on top of losing Nini I thought my entire world was crashing down on me. But then I met you and it got better.” He recollects, a sad smile’s worn on his face. “You helped me through that awful time in my life. And for the first time since all that happened, being around you I finally started to feel happy again.” </p><p>Her heart swoons at his words. She was unaware that he’d felt all of this towards her. She felts her pulse quicken when he takes a preemptive step towards her.</p><p>“When you left I felt stuck, lost again. I went from having someone that I cared about to having another person leave my life. And I didn’t know how to handle that so I went back to Nini because it was the safe option. But being with her again it doesn’t feel how it did when we first started dating. I’m not happy with her like I was with you. Gina, I want to be with you. It’s always been you. And believe me I hate myself for taking so long to tell you this especially now because I know that my timing sucks, but I just need you to know that it’s always been you even when I was too stupid to realize it myself.” </p><p>By the time Ricky’s finished confessing his feelings for her, he’s standing directly in front of her, the lingering smell of his familiarizing cologne entices her and fills her senses. She could hear the hitching of his breathing.</p><p>He’s so close that she could practically hear his own heart beating out of his chest. His looking down at her, gaze smoldering and unwavering and she would never admit this out loud but it makes her stomach nervously flutter and her knees feel weak. </p><p>She waited so long for to hear these words of confession from Ricky, to hear him say that he chooses her. What he said today however excelled her expectations. While she knew that there had been something between them, she didn’t know that his feelings for her were <em>this</em> strong.</p><p>She always knew that there was some apprehensions because of his conflicted and unresolved relationship with Nini. Gina respected that, she didn’t want to rush him into another relationship after just ending one. </p><p>But her feelings for Ricky were always there. Prior to her moving to Salt Lake City, she vowed to herself that she wouldn’t get attached to anything or anyone there as she knew that there was a likely chance that they’d have to abruptly pack up and move just like all the other times.</p><p>She couldn’t help it when it came to Ricky though. The curly haired, goofy smiled boy caught her attention and had her falling hard. <br/>
<br/>
She had a connection with him in ways that she’d never had with anyone else before. It was easy taking to Ricky, about her home life, about her fears, about anything. She found someone she could open up to and be herself around. Being with Ricky gave Gina a sense of comfortability. </p><p>When she heard the news that she would be moving again, Gina felt like she was losing part of her happiness. East High and Salt Lake City had become her home. She didn’t want to leave it behind just when she began to make friends. </p><p>Her egress was only temporary as the Caswell’s were kind enough to offer Gina to stay with them for the duration of the time so that she could continue attending East High. </p><p>Gina was ecstatic that she didn’t have to leave it behind. But coming back, she soon learned that while she won in being allowed to stay, her back-and-forth inconvenience about where she was going to be staying resulted into Ricky going back to Nini. </p><p>She saw them: kissing in the dressing room during the musical, then afterwards at the after party, then again when they returned back from break. </p><p>Though it hurt, Gina placated a facade, masquerading and hiding her pain from the heartbreak. Slowly, eventually, it started to hurt less and less but that was only when she began distancing herself from him. She didn’t want to interfere with their relationship only to be heartbroken again, so Gina kept her feelings disclosed and moved on with her life without Ricky. </p><p>It was hard because she would see the pained looks on his face whenever she would talk to everyone else in rehearsals except him but she had to do it because seeing Ricky and Nini together only made her feel sick to her stomach no matter how hard she tried and pretended to be happy for them. </p><p>Knowing now that Ricky had been playing a facade with his happiness with Nini had changed everything.</p><p>Most importantly, it felt Gina feeling confused. While it was everything that she had once wanted to hear, it didn’t change the fact that he was still with her and that he would probably continuing going back to her just for safety. Gina didn’t want to feel like a second option. She wanted to be the <em>only</em> option. </p><p>“Why are you telling me this now?” She posits in a curious wonder. </p><p>“Because, Gi,” Ricky says, hand coming up to cradle her face within his grasp. His voice is so soft that it’s barely above a shy whisper. His hand is cold as it grazed against her warm skin, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. </p><p>“I lost you once and was too stupid to realize it. I don’t want to lose you again. I’ll do anything, wait however long you want to make you see how much you really mean to me.” She sees the sincerity behind his eyes, hears it in his voice. </p><p>“Nini-” </p><p>Ricky shakes his head. “She’s not the one I want. You are. I feel awful for not realizing it sooner and for being with her for this long when I know that I wasn’t happy with her to begin with but it’s you Gina. It’s always been you.” He declared in adulation, his head leaning down as their foreheads rest against each other’s. He’s looking deeply into her eyes again and Gina could feel herself nearly blushing at the intensity of his gaze. <br/>
<br/>
She could see his eyes lowering downward to the outline of her lips, then slowly flicking up to meet her gaze again. The gesture unmistakably lets her know that he’s nonverbally asking for permission to kiss her.</p><p>She wants so badly for their first official kiss to be right now; after that declaration of his feelings, while they’re standing in the middle of her bedroom, on Christmas Eve but she couldn’t. Not when he was technically still with Nini. </p><p>She wanted their moment to be theirs, in the most special way. She couldn’t kiss him when he has yet to break up with his current girlfriend. <br/>
<br/>
Gina smiles as she wraps her hand around his wrist. “I like you too, Ricky, I always have. You’re the first guy that I’ve liked in a long time. But I can’t kiss you. Not right now. Nini’s still downstairs probably somewhere looking for you. I’d just feel guilty if we kissed while you two are still together.”</p><p>Part of Gina chastised herself because, <em>god</em>, did she really want to kiss him right now. But she knew that this was the right decision. </p><p>And thankfully, Ricky does too. No matter how badly he wanted to lean down and officiate his feelings for Gina in a kiss, she was right. He has already been dragging Nini along, having her think that he was happy in this relationship when he was truthfully miserable. He at least owed her the decency of breaking up with her before he moved on with another girl. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll end things with Nini and you’ll end things with Rico.” </p><p>Gina tilted a curious head at him as she raised her eyebrows. “I’m not with Rico. He was just a friend.” From the way Ricky’s face flushed sheepishly, the realization finally hit Gina. “Oh! You were jealous of Rico.” She laughed softly, watching as a warm blush pooled his cheeks. </p><p>Ricky chewed on his inner cheeks, shaking his head. “No! I-” He attempted to deny, but ultimately found no reason to lie. “Fine, yes. You guys were hanging out a lot and he was always near you and you kissed his cheek so I thought...” He shrugged, feeling embarrassed by this admittance. </p><p>Gina smiled softly in adoration. She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head upward so that they’re at leveled gazes again. She stood on the tip of her toes and puckered her lips, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Ricky’s mouth. She lingered there for a moment, staring up into his eyes. Her smirk widened when she saw the blush deepen in his cheeks and spread to the tip of his ears. </p><p>“Come on. We should get back before someone starts looking for us.” </p><p>She gave him another kiss on the cheek before finally pulling back. She sat her gift on her dresser, deciding that she’d put it on later, specifically when Nini’s gone so that she wouldn’t question her of where she got it. <br/>
<br/>
As they made their way out of Gina’s bedroom. Ricky stopped and turned around, causing Gina to look at him confusedly. He only pointed up, smiling widely when she follows his gaze to see that they were standing under a mistletoe. </p><p>Rolling her eyes fondly, she turns her head and allows Ricky to lean down and press a kiss against her cheek.</p><p>“Can’t wait until we can finally do the real thing.” He whispered, kissing the top of her forehead. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He said before jogging down the stairs, leaving Gina standing there with her heart pounding  and her stomach fluttering. </p><p><em>Yeah, she was in way too deep with him</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i debated with another ending but it was super angsty and this entire fic was already angsty so i went with the happy ending instead.</p><p>also there’s a great chance of spelling errors in this. i’ll fix them later if i’m not too lazy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>